


Scuff

by yeaka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Dominance, Ficlet, M/M, MWPP Era, Marauders' Era, Oral Sex, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of lessons between Lucius and Severus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scuff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its contents, and I'm not making any money off this.

Severus isn’t as ugly as he’s told. But he thinks he is, and that’s part of what makes this so fun. 

He looks surprisingly good on his knees, at the end of the hall, robes in a puddle on the floor around him. His uniform shirt’s loose on his thin arms, green and silver tie tumbling down his almost concave chest. His dark hair frames his pale skin, and his dark eyes are half-lidded, but screwed up in concentration. Even the acts he finds deplorable, Severus likes to do well. When he pulls off to splutter, his cheeks tinge pink, and Lucius knows it’s more with embarrassment than anything. 

“You’re doing well,” Lucius purrs, because some flies you catch better with honey. Severus looks up at him with a strange mix of emotions—something akin to desperation or a glare. Lucius strokes Severus’ chin lightly, in more of an alluring way than a soothing one. 

Severus opens his mouth like he wants to say something, but instead Lucius taps at the back of his neck, and Severus begrudging leans forward. He keeps his jaw open as far as it’ll go—much wider than he started off being able to do. He still can’t take as much of Lucius’ cock as Lucius would like, but it’s a learning process. Severus is a diligent student, in any case. He’ll learn. 

He did all of Lucius’ homework before Lucius graduated, and now he’ll fill out half of Lucius’ applications and trudge all the way to Hogsmeade in the snow, then get down on his knees and suck Lucius’ cock, all for a furtive glance here or there on visits and a stray owl with ‘kind’ words. Lucius likes the fact that Severus isn’t at all popular and _loves_ the fact that he doesn’t know how to be. It gives him no one to run to but Lucius—no one else will sit near him willingly or talk to him outside of the classroom. And Lucius is the opposite—handsome and rich and popular—and if you’re friends with him, you’ll be alright. Lucius does somewhat regret that he’ll be working a high-paid job soon and leaving poor Severus all alone...

But Lucius knows he’ll find a willing body in his next stage, just as pliant and sinful. They might not be as pretty as Severus really is, though. Lucius brushes the long, black hair from Severus’ face while he scrunches it up, trying to suck as deep as he can. He earns a moan out of Lucius. Long and languid. Then a grunt. Severus is getting better with his tongue, coaxing the underside and tracing the veins. The suction is exquisite, but even the breathing feels good. Lucius has told him to hum, but he won’t. He tries to pull off again after going too far, but Lucius makes a fist in his hair and holds him on, growling, “Learn to take it, Sev.”

Severus makes a thick choking sound and pushes at Lucius’ thighs, long fingers clawed in Lucius’ undone trousers. Lucius ignores it and even tries to shove Severus down another centimeter. He knows Severus would never bite, and the way his throat contracts around Lucius’ cock is nothing short of blissful. Even the choking sounds send blood rushing down to Lucius’ crotch. Dominating is such a turn-on. Tears start to form in the corner of Severus’ eyes, and he tries to scrunch them closed, but the water still gets in his lashes. Lucius holds him on with one hand and pets his cheek with the other, cooing, “Breathe through your nose. Deep breaths. There; you can do it. ...You like choking on my cock, don’t you?”

Severus sniffs, but he tries to nod, just the slightest incline of his head. It takes him a moment to steady out again, but Lucius still doesn’t let him go. Severus eventually returns to bobbing up and down, though slower, while Lucius holds laxly to him, reminding him that he isn’t allowed to stop. 

Leaning his head back against the wooden wall of the Hog’s Head upper suit, Lucius demands, “Play with my balls.”

Severus whimpers around his mouthful, but he listens. He has such long, smooth, talented fingers; it’d be such a shame to waste them. He lifts them to cup Lucius’ sac, and then he starts to roll Lucius’ stones around, tugging gently and making them warm. Sighing contentedly, Lucius purrs, “Good boy.” It’s hard to keep his eyes open, but Lucius must, because it’d be such a shame to not see the flush across Severus’ cheeks or the complex mixture of shame and pride in his eyes. His pink lips are glistening with spit and precum, and there’s a thin train leaking down the side of his chin. He’s getting good at this. 

Lucius likes to take his time. Even though Severus is becoming professional, Lucius makes him do it for a long time. He isn’t sure how close Severus is or if he’s even hard at all. Mostly just to draw this out, Lucius drawls, “Take off your shirt, Sev.” He talks like a teacher instructing a child. 

Severus looks bitter. One of Lucius’ favourite things to do is to strip Severus down whilst staying fully clothed. It sets the tone of power. It’s a shame to take those skilled fingers from his balls, though. Severus struggles with his coordination, so Lucius takes over moving his head, so he can concentrate on following orders. Severus’ mouth quivers trying to keep up with Lucius’ pace, but he can’t complain. His fingers shake as he pops each button through the hole. He only gets three buttons loose before Lucius hisses, “That’s enough. Peel it off your shoulders—let me see your body...”

Severus unfastens his tie. He holds it up for Lucius to take, because they both know Lucius will ask for it. Then he slowly pushes his shirt over his shoulders, and with it still done up at the bottom, it restricts the movement of his arms. The open fabric cuts right down his chest, just barely showing his nipples, already pink and pebbled. Licking his lips at the view, Lucius continues lazily, “Hold your hands above your head, wrists together...”

Severus obeys, like he always does. Lucius wraps them together with the tie, then pulls his cock out of Severus’ lips, tapping it a few times and rubbing it around them, wiping off all of his precum. A thin trail of white liquid strings between his slit and Severus’ bottom lip, making Severus look particularly debauched.

That’s how he looks best. He keeps his mouth submissively open while Lucius strokes his own cock, already so close to the edge. He doesn’t even have to order it—Severus tries to stick out his tongue to help, swirling it around the head and straining to reach under it. A couple strokes are all Lucius needs. Then he’s exploding with a deep moan, hips jutting forward, and he waves his cock around to spray as much of Severus as possible. It gets across his chest, clinging to his collarbone, all over his face and a little in his hair, mostly in his mouth. It dribbles down his tongue and hangs off his lips, and Lucius pumps and pumps out every bit he can. 

Then he wipes himself off on Severus’ nose. Severus closes his mouth and audibly swallows, before licking up whatever he can reach. He must know that Lucius won’t clean him up any other way. Lucius slumps down the wall, breathing heavily and feeling particularly satisfied. He decides aloud, “You’re getting better at sucking cock.”

Severus looks torn as to whether or not that’s a good thing. His lips are a little swollen. 

Lucius grabs his bound wrists and tugs him forward by it, going in for a messy kiss.


End file.
